The Beyblade I: Take Me Over
by Kendo Baby
Summary: Hilary always believed in destiny. And hers is about to come true. A beyblade comes and twists her life into a rollercoaster full of tears, love and action.
1. The Beyblade

**Hey everybody! Kendo Baby here with another story! Anyway, this story will be a Ty/Hil wit Kai/Hil moments too. It's an action thing, so get ready for loads of it!**

Take Me Over

Sigh. Hilary was watching Tyson and Ray beybattle. "Go Dragoon!" and "C'mon Drigger!" was usually all she heard. Beybattles were all they cared about. Except for Tyson. He cared about food and sleep also. But still…her old friends talked about everything she could relate to; boys, school, the latest trends. Well, she did enjoy the Bladebreakers' company. They had different personalities that attracted people to them. Maybe that's why she was there. Or, she was just the trampy cheerleader…

Kai was the leader of the group, although he was the one who liked to be alone. He may be the silent type, but he cared for his team. Even for her.

Max was the sweetie of the group. He'd cheer her up when ever she was sad. Max never said anything bad about anybody. He was the one she liked to be with the most.

Ray was the spirit behind the power of the team. He continuously supported his team to the end. He rarely gave up, and he demanded his team to do the same.

Kenny was more brains than brawn. He helped the team out with the knowledge in his head. For a little guy, he had a big heart.

Tyson was… well, unique. Nobody was more colourful then him. Even though se would never tell him, he was her best friend(A/N: Don't worry, it'll become more then friends later)

Hilary's train of thoughts were interrupted by an annoying voice. "Earth to Hils" it said loudly. TYSON! He was knocking on her head, grinning hid goofy grin. Hilary's hand made a fist, while angry anime style lines appeared on her forehead. "Tyson!" she yelled, punching him on the arm. "OWW! Jeez Hilary! You'd be dangerous if you had a beyblade!" he commented, getting up from his place on the floor. 'Hmm. Maybe. I'd probably fit in better, and I could defend myself better..NO! I'd make a total fool of myself! Tyson's just joking; I'd probably make a fool of myself…' Once again, her train of thoughts were broken by none other then Tyson. He was knocking on her head again, laughing very happily. She was ready for a 'Tyson-beating' when she noticed Tyson flinch.

"So, what's up?" she asked. "Oh, before you zoned out!" Tyson exclaimed, cowering back to a corner. Hilary decided to ignore that comment, as she saw him lift his arms for protection. "We decided to go to the beach and practice." Said Kenny, opening up his laptop. "That's the only thing Tyson's good at, besides talking and eating." Said Dizzi mockingly. "Watch it, you waste of wires!" yelled Tyson, trying to get the laptop from Kenny. "Okay then." She replied happily, sweat dropping at Tyson's weird behaviour. Kai headed out the door first, with the others following behind.

"What a day!" sighed Hilary, getting home around 8 pm. Her parents were working late at the hospital, so she had the house to herself.

FLASHBACK

"Keep on going guys!" yelled Hilary, watching the team sweat and pant. Even Kai was on the sand, breathing heavily. "Please Hilary! No more!" begged Tyson, sweat pouring down his face. "No way Tyson! No pain no gain!" she replied coolly. "Well, I don't see you doing anything but yell!" yelled Tyson, his tiredness being replaced with anger. "I don't need the practice! You do, so stop talking and start training!" she yelled back bitterly. "Oh yeah, a weak girl like you cant do anything BUT yell." Mocked Tyson, getting pleasure from Hilary's annoyed reaction. "Ha! I can do more than you can!" she said. "Prove it!" Tyson challenged. "Um…fine, you're on!" she said. Hilary got into place, and started doing jumping jacks. "How long can she keep this up?" asked Max. "Not for long, you'll see." Replied Tyson, his eyes fixed on Hilary.

END

'That'll show Tyson." Thought Hilary, headed for the kitchen. A large brown box caught her eye. It was lying on the counter. Curiosity took over Hilary as she snatched it from its resting place. She shook it, and then toyed with the ribbon, until she tore open the package to see….

"A BEYBLADE!"


	2. Hooky

**Hello again! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I really hope you like my story. And I'll be replying to your reviews after the story! Ok here goes chapter 2!**

**Hooky**

The next day, Hilary didn't feel like going to practice. She knew that Tyson would have a fit, but she didn't care. Instead, she wandered around the town, with her favourite blue bag, her cell, money, and beyblade. She needed some advice on the beyblade. Sure, she could have asked Kenny, but then he'd go on about how dangerous it was. Her first stop: Max's dad's beyblade shop.

"How you doing, Hilary?" greeted Mr. Tate as she entered the store. "Good. What can you tell me about this?" she asked, going through her nag, bringing out a white and gold beyblade. "Wow, this is amazing! Where'd you get something like this?" he asked, admiring the object's features. "U… from my cousin in Russia!" she lied. Hilary didn't feel right lying to him, but she couldn't reveal anything to anyone yet. "Well, I cant say much about it, since I've never seen one like it." He stated, handing the beyblade to Hilary. "Thanks for trying though." She said putting the object back in her bag, heading for the door. "Oh, and Mr. Tate, please don't tell anyone I was here. Tyson will blow his top if he found out I skipped practice." She said over her shoulder. She saw him nod, and she left the store, heading to another beyblade store. Sure, she could have bought some from Mr. Tate's shop, but anyone, including Max, could be able to access them.

And as she walked there, she thought:

'I hope Tyson isn't mad…'

"Where is she?" asked Tyson, pacing back and forth on the green grass. The team were supposed to practice on the hill near the river, but Tyson decided practice was cancelled because of a certain brunette. "Calm down dude. She probably just forgot we were practicing here." Reassured Ray. "NO WAY! Hilary's too organized to just forget things, you guys." Said Tyson. "Why do you care so much?" asked Kai, coming from nowhere. Tyson blushed, before shaking it off. "Um... she thinks she's so smart, and she cant even remember we were supposed to be here!" he exclaimed, looking the other way. "Okay then, I elect Tyson go look for her." Said Kai, getting agreements from the others. "What! Why me!" asked Tyson, begging each person to come with him. "Sorry man. We need to train." Said Ray, taking out his Drigger. "Yeah, it'll be dumb if all of us go." Said Max. "Hey! That's unfair!" Tyson protested, being pushed by the others, including Kai. "Don't think of it as unfair, think of it as democracy." Said Kenny. "Okay! I'll go!" yelled Tyson, pushing the others off, heading for his destination: The Tachibana Residence

Hilary yawned. She was dressed in her night clothes' a pink tank top and grey pyjama bottoms. 'It's been a long day' Hilary thought tiredly, heading upstairs with her beyblade gear; a launcher, a rip cord, an attack ring, and a dish she could hide in her room. Even though it was only 5 p.m., she needed a lot of rest for Tyson's future yelling and her training. RING! Went the doorbell noisily, annoyingly. "Who could that be? Mom and dad aren't coming back until 11.' She thought, heading back downstairs to get the door. And to Hilary's surprise, it was Tyson. "Ahhhh! Tyson!" she yelled, closing the door shut on his face. 'What will I do?' she asked herself, referring to the beyblade gear in her hands. She threw it into the closet closest to her, before opening the door again. "Hey, Tyson…" said Hilary innocently. "What was that?" asked Tyson, clearly confused. "Um…what?" she asked, trying her best not to be obvious. Tyson didn't answer, clearly wondering why she was acting so weird. "What can I do for you?' she asked. "Hello! YOU MISSED PRACTICE!" Tyson yelled, angry at her. "Um….opps." she shrugged, walking back into her house. "Whatever. Are you coming?" he asked, following her into her house. "Sure! But first, I gotta change!" she said enthusiastically, running upstairs, blushes appearing on their faces.

'When am I gonna try out the blade? Tomorrow's Saturday and my parents will be home, so I can't practice then, and I'm busy now…Oh wait! I can fake sick. But what if they find out….Tyson will have my head… Okay Hilary get a grip! One plan at a time.' She planned mentally. She groaned a little, her hands flew to her stomach as if she was in pain. "What's wrong Hilary?" asked Tyson, his face showing concern for her. "Yeah, you don't look so good." Added Max. "I don't." she said, looking up. Her face was flushed and her hair was all limp. "Can I walk you home?" asked Tyson, helping her to her feet. "No, I'll be fine, okay bye!" she said, running off to her house. They shrugged and returned to their training.

All but one.

TBC

**Now, this is my favourite part! I love reviews and answering them.**

**Okay here they are:**

**RikaSkyWalker:** Yeah she does! Although that blade will get her in a world of trouble, she has one! Keep reviewing, and thanks for reading!

**Haro-Haro: **Thanks for the compliment. I hope I updated soon enough for ya!

**Hearts and flowers: **Thanks for reviewing! BTW, I love your name!

**Tataiha:** I hope that 'oh' is a nice one, and if it isn't, then maybe you can tell me what I do wrong and then I'll do my best to fix it!

**Starngaze: **hehe back at cha! I hope this story makes you review more! And I like ur name! It sounds so pretty!

**Bishoujo Mizuhara: **Thanks so much! Don't worry, the story will get more awesome-nessy!

**Graveyard's darkness: **That's so nice to say! I hope this fic satisfies you!

Okaii people, R&R!


	3. Secret Revealed

**Welcome back! As usual, at the end, I'll answer the new reviews that I got for the last chappie! So, enjoy!**

**Oh and I don't own beyblade. And if I did, I would make all these wonderful stories on FFN into episodes!**

**Secret Revealed**

'Hmm… This is so confusing! How do I do this? Man, I guess the others are really smart. But Tyson! HA! He barely pays attention in class… This is such a mess.' Hilary thought, as she worked and mingled and toyed with her beyblade parts in the comforts of her living room. As you can see (A/N: or in this care, read), she couldn't quite get the hang of it. 'Attack ring, launcher, rip cord, where does it all go.' She questioned herself mentally.

She was still playing with her equipment until she heard a knock at the door. She dropped her stuff, and headed to the door. 'Who could it be?' she wondered as she opened the door. And she saw the one person she thought she would never expect at her door. Kai.

"Hey, Kai. I didn't expect you here. I didn't even know if you knew where my house was," she said, blushing at her babbling. "Can I come in?' he asked flatly, with little traces of rudeness in his voice. "Well, sure!" she exclaimed happily, opening the door to let him in. She showed him to the **living room**, where he sat down at the far corner of the room. Suddenly, as she sat down on the sofa she was before, an alarming thought haunted Hilary's mind. Her beyblade stuff was resting right beside her, clear in Kai's view! 'Oh no… maybe he didn't notice!' she said in her head. Praying he wouldn't notice, Hilary made herself comfortable in the sofa across from Kai. "Hilary?" said Kai, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "Um…yes?" she answered, sweat pouring down her face. "What's the beyblade stuff?" asked Kai, opening his eyes to look at her. They stared at each other for a moment, until she said "What beyblade stuff?" very shaky. Kai stood up, and walked up to her. He gave Hilary an angry look that he only gives Tyson. 'Great. He thinks I'm as dumb as Tyson.' She thought glumly, before deciding to tell him.

"Well, this package came to me in the mail, and when I opened it, I saw this beyblade. So, I skipped yesterday's practice to go shopping for all this gear. Although I'm having some trouble." She explained, looking down at her hands. When she looked up, she saw Kai sitting back on the sofa, fiddling with her beyblade. He seemed lost in his thoughts.

'Wow, nice blade. I wonder…' he thought, assembling the parts together, until they were all fixed. He threw it to her, landing safely in her lap. "Kai, don't tell anyone yet okay. I'm not ready…" her voice trailed off, thinking of how hard Tyson would be laughing at her. "I won't tell. Not my style. But…I'll teach you how to use it. Be at the beach, 6 a.m." He said, getting up, heading to the door. "Thanks so much!" said Hilary, following him to the door. He mumbled a 'whatever' before leaving the house. She smiled.

She made a new friend with the unfriendly guy.

RING RING! Went Hilary's alarm clock at 5:30 a.m. "Too early" she groaned, heading to the washroom to get ready. She brushed her hair, combed her hair, and got dressed before leaving a note to her parents.

"You're late." Said Kai angrily, as Hilary arrived. "Its only 6:01!" she exclaimed, her grouchy mood clearly showing. "You're late." he repeated again. She got the hint, before saying "Sorry." 'No wonder Tyson's so scared. Maybe this is how Tyson feels when I yell at him.' she thought to herself, watching him get out his beyblade. He launched it directly on the sand, Dranzer showing no sign of slowing down. "Whoa" she breathed. "I'll teach you to do this by the end of today." He said, picking up his beyblade. She nodded, thinking 'Why am I here?' She had a feeling it would take her so long to master all this. "Show me what you got." He said, telling her to launch her blade. She did. Her blade stopped spinning when it landed! It lay on the sand dully, causing them both to sweatdrop.

"This will take all day."

**Okaii, that's all for now! Its time to answer those reviews!** **BTW, I'm really appreciative for everyone who reviewed! Thanks for reading!**

**Dark Pixel: ** Thanks so much! Yeah, Tyson can be such a bonehead, but that's why I love him!

**1080kemi: **I'm glad you like it! I hope I reviewed fast enough!

**CrymsonSkye06: **Thanks for reviwing! I'm really glad you reviewed!

**Megumi the blessing: **I'm glad you and your friend think my story is good!

**Angelgurl35: **Thanks for saying so Hawa! Although you already read my story at my house, thanks so much! Tell your friends at Fisher to read my story, if they know what is.

**Wreckless Sprit: **I feel so honoured that you're reading my story, and after all, I loved your story 'Secret Desire', I must say, it was great! I hope you write more stories like that. Oh, and thanks for reading my story!

**Tataiha: **Well, thanks for saying that! Even though I cant imagine Hilary lying in the real show, she does lie here because she's not ready to tell anybody about her beyblade discovery yet.

**Well, you know where the review button is, so REVIEW!**

Kendo Baby 


	4. Conflict and Tyson's promise

**Hello everybody! Welcome back to the story! Um… sorry I took so long to update, but with school and exams, I had no time! Well, here's the story!**

**Oh, and also, I don't really appreciate people telling me to update faster. Like, I do have a life, and I'm not being paid to write on FFN(fanfiction). And it can be really stressing always have to write these chapters, and then being told to hurry up. Patience is a virtue.**

**Conflict & Tyson's promise**

Hilary and Kai entered her house, tired because of their morning training session. Kai told her not to get comfy, since they'd be leaving really soon. As Kai made his way to the living room, Hilary went to the kitchen, seeing a note sitting on the counter. It read:

_**Hilary,**_

**_Hey baby, I'm so sorry for the inconvience! But your father and I had an urgent call from the hospital, so we won't be home until around midnight. If anything changes, we'll call you on your cell phone. Love ya!_**

_**Mom**_

Hilary sighed sadly. Every weekend when she wanted to spend time with her parents, they always get an "urgent call" from their work. leaving her behind. Maybe that's why she joined the Bladebreakers. For some company.

"Hilary, lets get going." Called Kai from the living room, obviously getting impatient. "Sure!" she called back, watching Kai get his shoes from the front door. Before they left, she put her beyblade inside her bag, along with her cell.

"Where are they?' asked Tyson, pacing back and forth inside the dojo. Obviously, he was referring to Hilary and Kai. "Will you calm down? How do you know they're together anyway? You know Kai, always wanting to be alone." Pointed out Max, watching his team member pacing. "How do _you_ know that?" asked Tyson rudely. "YO! So what if the little dudette is out with Kai." Said grandpa, entering the room. Tyson grumbled a bit, putting his arms cross over his chest. 'But what if…."

Suddenly, the dojo doors slid to reveal a tired Hilary and a grumpy looking Kai.

"Where were you two?" asked Max, in a lovey-dovey tone. Tyson gave him a stern glare, making his zip his lip. "Where were you two?" Tyson repeated, but this time in an angry voice, getting in Kai's face. "Get away from me." Kai simply stated, pushing him to the ground. "And how about you, Miss Bossy Boots?" Tyson asked, his question directed to Hilary.

A wave of anger spread across Hilary's face as her tiredness disappeared. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me!"

"I was out ok, so it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Oh, it is!"

"How?"

"Wait? Are you guys _dating_?

"What! Tyson, you're such a jerk!"

"It takes one to know one!"

"I AM NOT A JERK!"

"Well, if you weren't, you'd go away from us! YOU DON'T EVEN BLADE, yet you follow us around. So there!" Tyson said, sticking his tongue out. He knew he had crossed the line, but he did nothing about it, and waited for Hilary's reaction. "Oh yeah! As a matter of fact, I…" She was interrupted by Kai's hand on her shoulder, telling her it wasn't time to tell them about her beyblade. She sighed, knowing that he was right.

"As a matter of fact, what? Do you need Kai to always protect you?" he asked mockingly, looking at Kai evilly. Kai growled his fist in a ball. He tried his best to keep his anger at bay, but it didn't work. He punched Tyson in the mouth, sending him flying to the ground. Tyson wiped some blood from his mouth, smirking. He then charged at Kai, causing both of them to the ground. (A/N: BTW, this isn't some little fighting scene when you see a cloud of smoke, like in the show, so don't imagine that!). A rumble occurred in the middle of the dojo, leaving Ray, Kenny and Max trying to end it, and a shocked Hilary.

"Oh my god, it's all my fault!" she breathed, tears flowing down her face. Her hands were cupped around her mouth. Hilary ran out of the dojo in tears. "Hilary, wait!" yelled Ray, while Kai and Tyson fought. Ray turned to the two teens with anger in his eyes. "You are so immature! Tyson, Hilary just trying to help, and that gives you no right to yell at her," he said, looking at Tyson. "And you Kai, Tyson's mistake gives you no right to beat him up." He said to Kai, but with a nicer tone of voice. "Tyson, I think you should find Hilary." Said Max, coming out from the corner to speak. "Okay." Tyson replied, giving Kai one last evil stare, before exiting the dojo, in search for Hilary.

Hilary ran, as if running would take all of her problems away. But she knew that was impossible.

After running for a while, she ended up at the beach. She sat down in the cool sand, staring out to sea. It amazed how the ocean had a calm effect on her, and whenever she went there in an angry mood, she turned calmer. Suddenly her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she asked when she picked up. "Hey, honey! How are you?" asked her mom from the other line. "Okay, I guess. How about you?" Hilary replied, bracing herself for the terrible news her mother had. "Um, we're in a sticky situation right now. We won't be home until after midnight. You can stay over at a friends' house, okay?" her mom compromised. "Yeah, okay, bye mom." She sighed, before hanging up the phone. Right there and then, she started to cry. She didn't care who saw her, but she needed an outlet to express her feelings.

Hilary felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see clear, blue eyes belonging to Tyson. "Hilary, I'm so sorry for what I did. Whatever's going on between you and Kai, I'll understand. So, please tell me." He said sincerely, dropping to his knees beside her. Hilary giggled a bit. It was sort of funny to see how jealous Tyson became, but at certain times, like now, he said the sweetest things.

"Tyson, there's nothing going on between me and Kai, Its just…" she got a little nervous in telling him about her beyblade, but his sincere and honest face convinced her. She dug into her bag, much at Tyson's confusion, and pulled out her silver and gold beyblade.

"Whoa! Nice blade, Hil! But…why tell Kai and not me, I mean us?" he asked, holding the beyblade in his hands. "I didn't tell Kai, he saw me." She replied, earning Tyson a genuine smile.

"So….Hil… how about later, or some time, whenever you want, we can, you know, train?" babbled Tyson. Hilary smiled, knowing the perfect time. "Well, my parents said I can stay at a friends' house tonight, and since I don't have to be home, how about now?" she offered, standing up. "Yeah, perfect!" he exclaimed, also standing up.

"Oh, and also, when I get good enough, I'll beat you Tyson!"

**TBC**

**Okay, that's it for chappie number #! Now, to answer to those reviews:**

**Anime Princess of Heart Marina: **I know! Tyson is so hot! Although he's not the smartest person ever, his cuteness makes up for it! )

**Zakurrah-chan: **Yep! It's totally Kawaii! Are you a KaiHil fan, cuz this fic will have a lot of that!

**Metal Heart-Ruby Fangs:** Thanks! Sorry I didn't update faster, but school is such a pain.

**Wreckless Spirit:** He he… Kai is nice to Hil because… well you will know later. Very cool!

**RoseofSharon08:** Sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading!

**Ok everybody, you know where the review button is, so review!**


	5. A Little Something Extra

**Hello, everyone, and welcome back! I'm truly sorry I tool long to update, but with school, and friends, and sports, I had to time! _–I know I said this last chapter, but it keeps happening._**

**W/E, I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!**

**Okay, enough dwelling on the past! Time for the story!  
**  
**Chapter 4- A Little Something Extra**

"Hi, guys!" said Hilary cheerfully, entering Tyson's dojo. "Hey Hilary!" replied the team. Hilary sat down beside Tyson on the couch, waiting for someone to start a conversation.

"So, Tyson told us you have something important to tell us." Said Ray, who was sitting in the couch that was meant for one.

Hilary looked over at Tyson angrily, and Tyson grinned innocently. 'I guess this is a good time as ever to tell, thanks to the loud-mouthed pig over there.' "Well, yes, there is something I wanna say." Hilary said boldly, reaching and digging for the object in question in her bag.

Finally, she brought out her beyblade, receiving 'ooos' and 'ahhhs' from the members.

"Can I examine your beyblade for a while, Hil?" asked Kenny, looking a little distressed. Hilary looked at him funny, but she didn't notice anything different about him at all. "Sure thing." She replied, tossing him the blade.

"So, what's the plan for today, guys?" asked Tyson, causing everybody to sweatdrop. "Tyson, practice, like ALWAYS." Said Kai bitterly, obviously getting tired of Tyson's annoyance.

'Annoyance is SO overrated…'

'That was a good practice today!" said Hilary outloud, when she entered her house that night. She had actually gotten the hang of beyblading. Yay!

Hilary marched up the stairs to her bedroom, heading to her room on the far right. The aroma of orange blossoms filled her senses, once she entered the room. She decided that she needed to update her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was an awesome day! I actually know how to beyblade. Naturally, it took time for me to get the hang of it, but eventually I got it. I _must_ remember to thank Tyson, after all, it was him who had helped me get the knack of it. _

_But I feel guilty, because all this time, I'd been making fun of him about his lack of education due to his participation in the sport of beyblading. Heck, since today, I don't think I'll ever stop beyblading, even for studies!_

_Well, I'm really tired. No duh! I'm super wiped, thanks to Tyson coaching me. I bet he was enjoying it too (making me exercise so much, I mean)_

_Sincerely,_

_Hilary._

_P.S.: Make sure to cut Tyson some slack._

_P.S.S.: Not that much though._

She sighed, closing her journal and putting it down on her desk.

As she settled down for bed though, she could have sworn her beyblade had glowed an eerie light from her bag.

But then again, it was the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes.

The next day, Hilary woke up to the sound of chirping birds and sunlight being shone on her closed eyelids. She moaned. Her muscles ached, and her head was pounding. 'Another hour. Tyson won't mind' she thought lazily, and she opened her eyes and tilted her head in the direction of her Hello Kitty clock. GROAN. 11:30…

**12:30!**

"Oh god, Tyson will kill me!" she yelled, as she jumped out of her bed, grabbing her clothes and heading straight to the bathroom. After 10 minutes of brushing her teeth, combing her hair, changing, and personal grooming, Hilary emerged from the bathroom, snatched her bag, and ran down the stairs and out the door.

'So this is what Tyson feels when he sees me mad.' She thought, noticing the irony in life, as she ran past the many busy people, the crowded parks, and packed shops. Not only couldn't she believe that she was late (again), she was afraid of what Tyson might do. It was like they switched places; Tyson becoming the responsible one, whereas she was the unreliable, late sleeping person.

She smiled once she saw Tyson's dojo up ahead, but then her smile turned into a smirk. 'Tyson is probably asleep now, waiting for me to make him breakfast' she thought, opening the doors to his dojo.

Her smirk turned into a frown when she realized Tyson wasn't asleep. He was wide awake, all right. And pretty mad, too.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" he bellowed, like she was a juvenile delinquent. Ha! He was barking up the wrong tree.

"At home, duh." She replied, falling to the ground, leaning against a wall. She braced herself for an argument.

"You're 3 hours late!" Tyson said, coming in front of her. Hilary tuned him out, gazing around the room. Where were the others?

"…the guys were worried sick. They even went out to look for you!" Hilary managed to get that part out of Tyson's useless speech. Damn, he talked too much. She decided to have some fun toying with him.

"So, you weren't worried then?' she asked, getting all teary eyed. 'Man, am I evil?' she thought, well, evilly.

Tyson, getting all confused and lost said: "well, o-of course I was worried Hil! You're never late." He managed to spit out. Hilary stood up.

"Good. Let's get going then. We need to find them." Hilary stated, flating out her skirt.

She walked out the door, not bothering to wait for him.

Tyson, as confused as ever, thought:

'She's acting really weird…'

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Next chappie, there will be a bit of action. Let me tell you though, this story is like the first in a set of 3 stories I'm working on. In other words, I'll be making 2 more stories related to the beyblade and the team.**

**Now, to reply to those reviews:**

**Amylovestakuya: I so agree with you. I love Tyson, since he's so hot, and dreamy and stuff. It would be so cool if the real world was all anime, since 80 of anime guys are hot.**

**Tataiha: I know! I can tell u like action, there'll be a lot of that later on.**

**Wreckless Spirit: Thanks. Will you be doing any stories yourself? I love the stories you do!**

**RoseofSharon28: Yeah it is. I might be doing alternate endings at the end of all 3 chapters ill be doing.**

**Dradow19: I'm also a kai Fan, too! He's so cool. I didn't know I was making him seem nice… I'll have to fix that. Thanks! PS: I don't hate when ppl say update soon, but sometimes, u need a little encouragement.**

**Kelblossom1128: Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Metal Heart- Ruby Fangs: Yep. I'm tired of Tyson acting like an ass in front of Hilary. Thanks!**

**See ya next time! – oh, and review!**

Kendo Baby


	6. Darkness Released

**Hey, I'm back! Actually, I'm feeling a bit tired of doing this story, and I wanna get on to the next fic ASAP, since this fic only introduces the beyblade. The next fic has a lot of action, plus an OC and stuff. Ok, so this will be the last chapter of Part 1. I'm gonna start Part 2 after I'm done with this.**

**Chapter 5: Take Me Over-Darkness Released**

"Tyson, no more. I'm wiped." Complained Hilary, as her legs gave away, falling to the sandy, well, sand. Normally, she wasn't one to complain. Everything just went her way.

Except for today.

"No can do, Hilary. It isn't our fault you were late this morning. We all finished practice." Said Tyson, shaking his head. Now she knew what he went through every day when she was bossing him around.

"Well, I was tired. YOU were running me ragged yesterday. SO, which means I'll be late tomorrow as well." She pointed out, through sips of water. Just because she was tired and thirsty, doesn't mean she would be as pig-ish as Tyson.

The other team members were resting also. Kenny was discussing more ways to access her beyblade's full power. Max and Ray were having their own discussion, and Kai was being, well, Kai.

Come to think of it, he has been awfully quiet since he and Tyson fought. She couldn't put her finger on it just yet, but she would.

Eventually.

Hilary pulled out her cell. 5:30 pm. As usual, her parents weren't home, so she could be home any time. 'Maybe a movie tonight with the girls, or Ben might still be interested on going to that concert…'

"Tusk, tusk Hilary. No phone calls during practice." Said Tyson, his eyes boring into hers.

'Damn, caught.' She said inwardly, turning away. "Come on, Tyson. I've been training all day. One phone call wont hurt." She said, searching for her friends' numbers.

Tyson shook his head. "Sorry. Besides, I know you're gonna call Ben for that date.," He sneered, looking disgusted. "I thought you liked guys with brains. He's just a dumb jock."

"He is not. It's none of your business!" She replied.

"Shut up and get practicing"

DIALING!

RINGING!

"H-Hil what are you doing?"

"Hello, Ben. Yeah, hey. I'm free for that concert…"

"HILARY!"

"Yeah, okay. We'll make plans for next week. Ok, then. See ya. Ha ha, thanks, buh-bye."

"Hilary! What was that?" Tyson asked, incredibly peeved. 'She is so…'

Hilary blinked. "What? I'm making plans." She said innocently, putting her cell back into her bag. "Um…we have practice that day!" he exclaimed.

Hilary rolled her eyes. "We didn't even confirm the date. YAWN. I'm tired. Night guys." She said, as she got up from her spot on the sand, dusted the sand off her, and left.

"HILARY!"

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was yet another day of practice. I think I'm getting the hang of this beyblading thing. And, I feel like I'm getting closer to it. Kenny told me that the beyblader has to feel that way to fully access the full potential of the beyblade. He also said that I have the bitbeast of light, called Lucent. Cool. I guess I'm an official beyblader._

_It's not like I hate it. But its all like this is all too good to be true. I have this feeling in my heart that something's gonna happen. And it seems Lucent feels the same way._

_Yeah, crazy._

_And, I'm slacking off in school. I'm came down from an A+ to an A-. Tyson tells me not to worry, that I have my whole career mapped out for me. This is where the problem lies. I don't want that. Although this doesn't seem like me, I wanna be spontaneous. I want to be able to search the world, travel, and do everything without a map._

_But whatever. I think as this beyblading stuff as a hobby not a career. And nobody can make me think otherwise._

_Anyway, I'm really peeved at Tyson. He's bugging me just because Ben, the new guy, asked me out. Tyson's just jealous, since he's never been on a date before. All the girls are into Kai or Ray. Some of them even like Max._

_Besides, its none of his business. In fact, I happen to like Ben. He's different, and refreshing. The boys I know at school are jerks._

_Hilary_

Hilary sighed as she closed her diary. Usually, when she writes her emotions down, she feels a weight off her shoulders. But these days, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was in danger.

Naturally, she kept this to herself. If she told the others, they would make her give up the beyblade, which she wasn't willing for. She liked beyblading, like a girl loves shopping, and a child loves Power Rangers.

Maybe that meant she would grow out of it.

'Whatever,' she thought as she set the book on her bookshelf, and slipped in the covers on her bed. 'tomorrow's another day'.

Before she closed her eyes, however, her beyblade glowed once again, but not with the purity and sincerity it once had.

From the beyblade, came out a world of darkness.

**IN HER DREAM:**

'_Hilary, Hilary.' Sang a voice from inside the fog. She was in an area, the ground filled with fog. A light cut through the fog like a knife, blinding Hilary's eyes. She shielded her eyes with her hands, and headed towards the light. 'Danger, danger, watch your back.' It said. Suddenly the bright, white light turned dark, spreading evil all over the area, and she felt it too._

"_WAIT! What danger?" she yelled, quickening her pace from a walk to a solid sprint. _

"_No, don't go!"_

Hilary woke up in a cold sweat. The dream really shook her up. But that wasn't the only reason she was freaked?

Why was her beyblade in her hands?

**YAY! That's it for Part 1! Look out for: The Beyblade II: The Possessor. **

**SPOILER: Hilary and the gang enter high school! Her beyblade skills advance, plus a new hot boy comes into town finding Hilary. But he wants way more than her love. (Not in a nasty way). And, a certain beyblader gets a little jealous. Can she and the gang stop him before his plans comes into action? And what does he have in common with her beyblade?**

**Thanks, and see ya in Part 2!**

**Kendo Baby**


	7. Author's note

**THIS IS NOT A CHAP!**

Hi, its Kendo Baby here. I just wanna let you guys know that my second fic to this, The Beyblade II: The Possessor is now out. You can check it out on my profile, or on the new stories list.

**Thanks for reading!**

Kendo Baby


End file.
